How was it your Fault?
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: The crew gets hurt while on a mission to save Rocket. They succeed. But Rocket blames himself for all that has happen to his friends. Now he is scared to be anywhere alone and near his friends, afraid to hurt them again.
1. My Fault

**Hey Everyone!**

 **This just popped up in my head while watching GOTG again.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Sorry if I get some stuff wrong, I'm doing this late at night)**

* * *

Rocket's POV

"Hey Quill, got a sec?" I asked as he stepped into the doorway of Peters bedroom.

"Yea, what's up?" Peter didn't look up from his Sony Tape player. Somehow it broke.

I didn't know what to say, Gamora and Drax went out to get some supplies while I was stuck babysitting Quill.

Groot was outside of the ship getting some sunlight.

So I didn't know what to do.

"Um...Gamora and Drax went out for supplies, need anything?" I was a little nervous, or scared, I was never good with people.

"Nah, but could you do me a favor thoe?" He asked as he looked up at me.

I hesitated, I always manage to mess things up know matter how careful I am. "Quill..."

"Please Rocket" He asked with a smile on his face.

Sigh. "Sure, what'd need?"

He smiled even more and held up his Sony. "If you can, can you try fixing this?" He said as h handed me it.

"Wait." I said a bit shocked "Your trusting me with this thing?" I said to him "Your most precious thing in the whole galaxy with me?" I said still trying to get it through my mind.

He laughed a little. Which caused pain erupt from his side. I winced a bit imaging the pain he's going through right now.

He put back on his bravery face and smiled at me again. "You think I'm joking?"

I stared at him "Well...yea. I always try to take this thing apart." I lifted the thing in the air showing I was talking about it.

He laughed again but only a little so the pain wasn't much. "Well, your dream comes true." He said smiling

I smiled too. "Fine, but's going to cost ya."

His face went from happy to a face of his saying 'no, I will not let you mess around with anything on this ship' face. I laughed a little.

"No, not this time." He looked at me surprised and nod to let me continue.

"I need you to get off of that ass of yours soon so you can...um...you know...fly."

Peter try's to hold in a laugh. His face bright red.

"What?' I was confused

"Oh nothing." He says turning his head to hide his face.

"Whatever...Get some rest you bug bumb." I said walking out of his bedroom door.

Once the door closed behind me I looked at the Sony thing. Sigh. I know why it was broken. So did Quill. But he didn't say anything, maybe this is payback for my mistake.

All of it.

How Quill almost died.

How Drax almost lost his arm and Gamora falling off a cliff.\

How Groot was trapped.

How stupid I was.

It's all my fault...

* * *

 **Want more?**

 **Then please leave a review!**

 **Also it would be awesome if you could also follow and favorite! If you want.**

 **Anyways!**

 **Thank you all for reading the first chapter of 'How was it your fault?'**

 **and there will be more in the next chapter!**

 **(I sort of took some of Jacksepiceye ending there a bit :3)**


	2. The Fight

_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading my story! It means a lot to me!**_

 _ **Happy girl - Thank for reading all of my stories! Means a lot to me! Also I don't know when I will update on my other stories, kind of lost a bit of interest since I haven't seen an SWR episode in awhile but I promise to update when I can.**_

 _ **sur2sur - Thanks!**_

 _ **Guest - I hope you'll like it!**_

 _ **Chemical 30 - Lol yep! And Thank you!**_

 _ **Prince-in-Disguise - Lol, you'll find out soon!**_

 _ **Shinigamilover2- Thank you!**_

 _ **Life happens- Thank you!**_

 _ **And thank you all who followed- CharmedSerenity, Chemical 30, Malchus-Fireheart, Prince-in-Disguise, Shinigamilover2, evaernst**_

 _ **And thank you all who favorite- Chemical 30, Ferden94, Shinigamilover2, sur2sur.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Rocket POV**

"Oh, will you shut up already?!" Peter yelled at me

"Why? So you could go impress miss greenwomen?" I said "Face it Quill. You'll never get her to fall in love with you"

"And what makes you so sure?" He said to me, a bit harsh. "Hmm?"

"You sure you want to know Quill?!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me. The same face expression he had when I first met him when I was taking pieces from his ship making a bomb. Meaning a yea.

"You want to know! Fine!" I put down the bomb I was working on and looked him straight in the eye.

"Your annoying, loud, stupid, self-centered, you always manage to ruin everything for us, always play that awful music all the time!"

He was about to say something back before I interrupted him.

"I'm not done yet!" I yelled at him.

"You manage to always get us stuck in situation! Hell, Groot would still be fully grown if you didn't make us, make me! help you defeat Roman! I would be okay! I would be happy if I never joined you! And I can assure you that Drax and Gamora agree with me."

I picked up the bomb I was working on and started to go back to work on it. I waited to for Quill's comeback but it never came. I look up to see him staring at the wall next to him.

"What's wrong Star-Prince? Finally figured why your so useless now?" I say not really meaning it.

He looks at me and we make eye contact for a short sec before he turns around walking back to his room.

I was in shocked for a minute...

His eyes were glassy looking, ready to cry. What did I say to make him cry like a fucking 2 year old smelly baby.

Who cares anyways, all he did on this ship is fly it, nothing else.

 **Gamora POV**

I over head Rocket and Peter talking in the cockpit. I wanted to scream at Rocket for not knowing about Peter's past, how long he's been alone and almost dying a few hundreds times. I got up from where I was and stood behind Rocket smacking him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Idiot!"

"What?"

"How could you say that to Peter!"

"What? That's he useless and annoying?"

He said with his arms crossed. "Cause it's true, he useless! He cant do anything right!" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration

"If it wasn't for him you would of been dead!" I pointed him with my finger and using my deep voice to make this sound serious then it is.

"Oh really? The only reason why I'm still alive is because I'm me!" He started to lose control

"I been tarred apart hundreds of times over and over! Wishing it would stop! Begging them to just stop! But did they listen? No!" He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

I remember when he was telling Drax about this, but still I couldn't let Rocket talk to Peter like that even if they are friends.

"I get it Rocket but that doesn't mean you can just yell at Peter about it!"

"Why? He didn't have to go through what I had to go through!"

"How would you know? If you haven't notice none us know about Peters past!"

He stared at me for a second before talking

"Then maybe he should tell us, tell you since he cares about you the most!"

I stared back at him this time, I knew Peter cared about me but I was still getting used to all of this.

"I tried to but he doesn't until I forced him too."

I took a deep breath.

"He's been alone for 26 years" (A:N/ I think that's right?)

"And during those 26 years alone he nearly died millions of times"

I got Rocket attention. He needs to know about Peter past even if he doesn't.

"He told me when he first left the Revengers he got shot, not knowing really what to do he left it alone thinking to just let it heal by itself, that was until it became infected to a fever and near death. He evidently got help from Youndo."

I took a deep breath

"One of his worst injuries he had was when he was stabbed 5 times and tortured by a unknown group of people, he would of been dead if he wasn't half-terren. Whatever other side he has of him had saved him multiple times."

"That was the worst until we defeated Roman."

Rocket stared at me.

"What you and everyone else don't know yet, that Peter..."

* * *

 _ **Heheheh**_

 _ **I'm stopping it here for right now and sorry for the late update.**_

 _ **High School gives to much homework for us Sophomore.**_

 _ **Anyways hoped you enjoyed and**_

 _ **PLEASE**_

 _ **Leave a Review!**_


	3. Truth Be Almost Said

**_Hey Everyone!_**

 ** _Sorry for the long wait, I gotten a message about it and I thought I was only gone for a moth or earlier._**

 ** _Anyways on to the story I might not get some things right because it's been awhile. So sorry if things aren't right._**

 ** _Also read this in 3rd person view if you want, it would make more sence._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Gamora POV**

"One of his worst injuries he had was when he was stabbed 5 times and tortured by a unknown group of people, he would of been dead if he wasn't half-terren. Whatever other side he has of him had saved him multiple times."

"That was the worst until we defeated Ronan."

Rocket stared at me.

"What you and everyone else don't know yet, that Peter died from holding on to the infinity stone. I know he looked okay after defeating Ronan but when we were getting checked he collapsed."

Rocket was all ears now.

"What'd to mean?" He asked as he said low. "We all got checked at the same time in the same place in the same room."

Sign' "Since Peter was the first and only one to hold the stone they wanted him in a separate room. On the way there he collapsed."

Rocket started speaking how and why Peter didn't say anything.

"Why didn't he say anything to us! Does he not trust us!?" He yelled.

I got frustrated by how he acts on people, im getting sick of him yelling at everyone for his problems. He's not the only one who had life problems!

"You know Rocket maybe instead of just talking all about yourself or blaming your problems on us then maybe he would of told you!" I yelled at him. I had enough of his shit from him.

He fold back his ears at the hurtful comment I made.

"Since when do I ever do any of that!" He yelled in anger

"Oh don't you dare say that, you said at the Collectors! and this very ship!" I yelled

I breathed for a second before speaking again. "Think of all the times Peter helped you, saved you! in the short time we knew him! He's been protecting us even if it meant he would get hurt or killed!"

"He saved your life Rocket just liked he saved mine!"

Something wet slid down my cheek. I use my hand to see what it was. Water. But from what? I look up at Rocket again but only to see a blurry figure. Was I crying? No that's impossible! I never cry!

"You know what Gamora your right, I'll just leave." Rocket said before quickly leaving not giving a chance to let me speak.

Forgetting about my 'crying' I knew I made a mistake at yelling at him, knowing he takes things seriously just like Peter.

I quickly dial in Peter's number on to the communicator.

 _"Hello?"_

"Peter's it's Gamora. I think Rocket left the ship..."

 _"Where too?"_

"I don't know but juding by the talk we just had I think he's going to cause some trouble."

I hear him let out a tired breath. _"I'll check the city since I'm in it right now. Check anywhere else near by and makes sure Groot is not alone."_

"Rogger"

I got up and went to go tell Drax what to do, knowing it will take about 10 minutes for him to understand something's put in metaphor.

* * *

Rocket POV

She has no right to speak to me like that!

What did I ever do to her! It's not my fault Star- Prince there has trouble with people! He should of stayed with Youndo or someone the whole time!

Well I can see why with Yondu.

Me and Groot be helping out each other ever since...ever since I escaped the labatory (A/N: Cant spell, sorry!)

I wondered into the city thinking about getting drunk to forget all of this. But me having bad luck was stopped by my nightmare coming true.

"Well well well, if it isn't Subject: 89P!" I froze in spot. Please not again...Please! I turn around to face the nightmare it self (A/N: The dude who tested on Rocket is the nightmare :p)

"Good thing we found you! We need you again" The scientist smiled as two men came up from behind and wrestled me into a cage.

This cant be happening! Please no more! Not again!

Memories come back to hunt me to where I'm having trouble breathing.

In the distance I hear someone shouting. I look to see it was...

* * *

 ** _So yea..._**

 ** _Sorry if it was short but I'm the type of person to loose intrest for a while then get really back into it._**

 ** _So sorry again for not posting and thank you for keeping calm and patience about it!_**

 ** _Anyways Hoped You Enjoyed!_**

 ** _Please_**

 ** _Review and Follow!_**


	4. Author Update

**Hello Everyone! ~**

 **So I know its been awhile since I have updated my stories (No Shit Sherlock)**

 **But I do have an explanation for part of the reason why there has been no updates. My dad's computer is broke. The one I been using for awhile. Now it's getting fixed right now.**

 **It needed a new keyboard and touch pad. And a hard disk. For my computer is just needs a hard dick which i didn't turn in to get fix yet.**

 **Second Reason is I lost interest. Just got cable finally but record button no work so I'm gonna go start watching it probably this weekend. Cause I still do love the show just haven't seen it since season 1.**

 **So I will be updating when I get computer back which will probably be the 18th of October.**

 **But I do need answers from you guys. Please review on this story if you want it updated.**

 **I'm posting this on all my stories so please review on the ones you want me to do.**


End file.
